Conventional object recognition schemes enable identification of objects in images based on image attributes and object attributes. Computer vision may be trained to identify parts of an image using independent attributes, such as a noun describing an object or an adjective describing the object, or using composite attributes, such as describing an object using a noun describing the object and an adjective describing the object. However, the conventional schemes do not offer an effective method for identifying some objects. Even more, the conventional schemes are computationally expensive and prohibitively inefficient.